empires_of_the_universefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mist The Thief Queen/CHAPTER 14
CHAPTER 14 Mist stumbled to a tree and coughed. “'Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad.'” Eli sighed. Mist coughed again and glared at him. “I just JUMPED across space, I think I’m allowed to feel dizzy.” she growled. Eli snorted, “Well hush, the camp is nearby.” he said, Mist shuddered, her killer was going to be right next to her. Eli suddenly let out a groan and fell into the shadows. “Eli? Eli! Where did you go!?” she yelled. She got on her knees and peered into the shadows of the trees. A pure black arm reached out and grabbed her wrist, she yelped as it pulled her into the Shadow Realm. “What in the nights happened!?” she yelled when she entered, a figure appeared in front of her, grey eyes that looked sleepy glared at her. “''Another Shadow joined us''.” Eli said. Mist looked around. “Who???” she yelled. Another figure came forward, he had stormy eyes similar to Eli’s but more greenish. “''Hi Mist…''” they whispered. “Who are you?” she asked. They sighed. “''It’s Stanton.” he said. Mist went wide eyed and surged forward, she reached out to envelope him in a hug but he moved out of the way. “''Mist, I need to tell you something.” he said. Mist sighed but nodded. “Sure let’s skip the pleasantries.” she sighed out. Stanton nodded. “''Aqua is a spy.” he said. Mist gasped. ''WAY TO SOFTEN THE BLOW! “W-what?” she stuttered. “''I overheard him on the radio. Mist you have to go on an assassination.” he said. Mist shuddered, she hated those. “Who should I kill?” she asked sadly. “''I think their name is Captain Wesik.” he mumbled. Mist nodded, “Anything else?” “''Nothing, I only heard their name.” Mist growled, “Fine, but if I-” “''Shush, be quiet and go kill someone.” Stanton said. Mist sighed a little bit, “Fine, but first, who killed you?” she asked, at this Stanton looked away. “''Aqua did''.” he muttered. “Well I guess I’m doing two assassinations.” she growled. “Savini, the assassins still won’t speak.” a soldier said. Mist stayed silent and adjusted her mask. She admittedly wanted to rush out screaming and attack everyone head on. She sighed in her head, she didn’t make a single noise on the outside. Even one wrong move and she was dead. Savini walked past her, wearing his normal armor with a scowl. Mist pressed closer to the trees, nearly hissing in anger. She scanned the guards, a rotation every ten minutes around the camp. She waited… … Now! She quickly ducked down and rolled into the middle of the camp as the soldiers abandoned their posts. She pressed against one of the tents, there were at least four hundred at one glance. She carefully crouched in the shadows, tucking a little of her gold hair back into her hood as to not make it shimmer. She smiled behind her mask as the guards continued to walk by her. She silently rolled into the little tent that she was hiding next to. She saw only one person, he was tall with brown hair and a scowl placed firmly on his face. Worry lines creased his forehead and he talked to a radio quietly. Mist stepped forward, hoping to stay silent. The radio spoke back and said somethign along the lines of. "Captain ''Wesik. I need a report on your troops.''" Suddenly his head shot up. “Who goes there.” he asked, more of a statement, Mist crouched even lower with one hand gently on the grass ground. He glared around the tent when his eyes landed on her. “G-” he was cut off as Mist raced forward and wrapped a hand around his mouth, muffling him. He struggled and kicked at her legs. But she slowly knelt on the ground with him still writhing in her grasp. He suddenly bit her hand hard enough to draw blood and she yanked it back hissing in pain. He turned around and instantly pushed her down, his hands on her neck as her breathing got ragged. Her mask began to slip a little as he tightened his hold. She suddenly went limp and held her breath. He kept a hold on her neck before hesitantly letting go. She suddenly jumped back up and opened her hand, the shadows melted into her hand and formed a weapon of pitch black. A dagger. She wielded the dagger up and quickly slit his throat, he let out a gurgled cry before she quickly covered his mouth. He scrambled around, clutching his bleeding neck. She pulled down her mask and glared at him as a little of her hair swept down to frame her face. “You wish you could scream, you wish you could yell or curse in anger but I’ve cut off your vocal cords. All you can do is wait for your own blood to drown you.” she whispered in his ear. Then grinned as his eyes slowly went blank. “Remember that you never mess with mist during the night.” she smirked. Then snapped her fingers and turned invisible. Walking away into the dead of night. Category:Blog posts